indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Richard Branson
Sir Richard Charles Nicholas Branson (Blackheath (Londen), 18 juli 1950) is een Brits zakenman, de oprichter van de Virgin Group, een groep die verschillende ondernemingen onder zich heeft. Voor een volledige lijst van bedrijven, zie Virgin Group. Branson heeft, mede door zijn onconventionele optredens en hippie-achtige uiterlijk, de reputatie van enfant terrible in het zakenleven. Bedrijven Branson werd bekend door zijn Virgin Records platenlabel dat hij startte toen hij nog studeerde en dat met de eerste plaat, gemaakt door multi-instrumentalist Mike Oldfield, meteen een wereldwijde hit scoorde. Later bracht het label werk uit van groepen als Genesis, de Sex Pistols en Culture Club. Later is Branson ook een luchtvaartmaatschappij begonnen. Branson startte zijn mobiele telefoonbedrijf Virgin Mobile in 1999, maar verloor in 2000 een bod om de National Lottery onder zijn hoede te krijgen. Branson staat bekend om zijn ongebruikelijke acties om zijn producten te promoten. Een voorbeeld hiervoor is de slogan op de zijkant van de Airbus A340-600 van zijn in 1984 gevormde luchtvaartmaatschappij Virgin Atlantic Mine is bigger than yours (De mijne is groter dan die van jou). Branson heeft als gastspeler zichzelf gespeeld in verschillende televisieshows, waaronder Friends, Baywatch en Only Fools and Horses. Hij is ook de ster in een nieuwe reality tv show onder de naam The Rebel Billionaire waarin 16 kandidaten worden getest op hun talenten als ondernemer en hun avontuurlijke instelling. Op 27 maart 2009 werd Virgin sponsor van het nieuwe Formule 1 team Brawn GP, dat ontstond nadat Honda het team niet wilde voortzetten. Ondanks dat het team wereldkampioen werd stapte Virgin een half jaar later over naar het kleine Manor Motorsport dat in 2010 voor het eerst in de Formule 1 gaat racen, onder de naam Virgin Racing. Vliegenier Branson heeft een aantal malen, zonder succes, geprobeerd om rond de wereld te vliegen in een luchtballon. De luchtballon, de "Virgin Atlantic Flyer", was de eerste luchtballon die ooit de Atlantische Oceaan overstak en was de grootste, 60.513 m³ in volume. De ballon haalde snelheden boven 209 km/u. In 1991 stak hij de Grote Oceaan over van Japan naar het noorden van Canada, een afstand van 7672 kilometer, maar omdat de afgelegde route niet de kortste was werd er een totale afstand van 10.885 km afgelegd. Ook deze vlucht brak alle records met snelheden tot 394 km/u, in een ballon met een volume van 60.513 m³. In oktober 2003 kondigde Branson aan dat hij samen met ballonvaarder Steve Fossett een poging ging wagen om het record voor een non-stop vlucht om de wereld in te breken. Een nieuw vliegtuig, de GlobalFlyer, werd specifiek hiervoor gebouwd. De start vond op 28 februari 2005 plaats vanaf een 3,7 km lange startbaan in Salina, Kansas, VS, met Steve Fossett als piloot. Op 25 september 2004 kondigde Branson aan een overeenkomst te hebben gesloten waarbij een nieuw bedrijf voor ruimtetoerisme, Virgin Galactic, het intellectuele goed van SpaceShipOne zal licenseren om uiteindelijk betalende passagiers de ruimte in te kunnen brengen. Op 27 juli 2009 toonde hij in Wisconsin voor het eerst het moederschip Eve, dat in de toekomst ruimteschepen de atmosfeer zal insturen met aan boord betalende passagiers. Onderscheidingen In 1993 kreeg hij een eredoctoraat in Technology van de Universiteit van Loughborough. In 1999 werd hij door koningin Elizabeth II geridderd tot Knight Bachelor voor zijn zakelijk instinct en de energieke manier waarop hij het Verenigd Koninkrijk vertegenwoordigt. Publiek optreden Richard Branson gaf op de TED-bijeenkomst van maart 2007 een presentatie over zijn motivaties, hoogte en dieptepunten. Op 20 januari 2009 was Richard Branson (voor het eerst) in Nederland te gast op de Big Improvement Day 2009. Tijdens de conferentie kon men via sms een vraag stellen waarna twee Nederlandse studenten de vraag stelden:"Do you have a place left for two broke students in your plane to DC?". Richard Branson zei daarop:"If you have your passports, you can come with me." Na afloop nam hij de twee Nederlandse studenten mee in zijn privejet naar Washington voor de inauguratie van President Barack Obama. Externe links *Virgin's eigen website *Fédération Aéronautique Internationale (FAI) *International Ballooning Commission (CIA) notable flights Categorie:Atheïst Categorie:Brits luchtvaartpionier Categorie:Brits ondernemer